deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Bibi Love
is a psychopath turned survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2. She is an aging pop singer who is clinging to her former glory. As a result of the outbreak, she has taken several of her employees hostage in the mission One Hit Wonder. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role and awards Frank $100 for saving her. One Hit Wonder When the zombie outbreak in Fortune City causes the last of Bibi's fans to flee, she goes insane and taken over a stage. Using wires and a bomb with a trigger, she threatens to blow up her hostages, Juan, Allison, and Cameron, if they try to leave before her show is over. When Chuck comes across her, she mistakes him for a stagehand and asks Chuck to get her a refreshment, get dressed for her show (a tuxedo, available from Modern Businessman in the Royal Flush Plaza), round up a group of "fans" (10-15 zombies) and finally, rig the lights for her performance. A minigame will start where the appropriate buttons must be pressed to do the appropriate lighting effects. If Chuck wins the minigame, she will thank him for his help, then release her hostages and jump from the stage into the crowd of zombies, still thinking of them as fans. She will realize they are zombies and Chuck has the choice of saving her or leaving her. If at any time Chuck attacks her, or kills one of her hostages, a cutscene plays where she yells at him for ruining her comeback before sitting down next to Cameron and activates her bomb. After the scene, the bombs explode, killing her, Cameron, Allison and Juan. Sandbox Mode Bibi is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. She will spawn on her stage in the Slot Ranch Casino with a Large Wrench. Once defeated she drops her weapon and $25,000. Trivia *After completing Bibi's lightshow there is a checkpoint autosave. If the player quits out and reloads the last checkpoint, Chuck/Frank will respawn on the stage, but the crowd of zombies surrounding Bibi will be gone (confirmed on Xbox360, only). *In Dead Rising 2: Case West a portrait of Bibi Love is hanging above Marian Mallon's fireplace in the Director's Office. *She is very similar to the Dead Rising clown Adam MacIntyre who goes insane after all his fans get killed. Bibi is also similar to Paul Carson. Both are psychopaths that come to their senses and become survivors and they both use bombs. *Bibi is the only psychopath that does not attack Chuck. She merely asks him to do a number of things for her. *Bibi and Snowflake are similar in the fact that they are the only two psychopaths who can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *Bibi is an obvious parody of popular singer Cher, who herself had a Las Vegas Show at the time of the game's production. Her outfit is also a reference to the one Cher wore in her "Turn Back Time" music video. The name Cher also means "Dear One", alternatively, "Love." *Her music can be heard during the overtime mode credits. *Some of her lyrics during her performance: "...You better do what I say. Say you love me today. It's just a matter of love, in time, your mine, that's amore!..." *'Erotica' points awarded when her breasts, crotch, and buttocks are photographed. * Gallery File:Dead rising bibi full.png File:bibi.png|Bibi on the stage File:Bibi3.png File:dead rising bibis saggy ass.png File:Dead Rising bibi notebook.png|Notebook Entry File:Portrait bibi otr.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record References Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors